


Help

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Adopted Children, Anorexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hearing Voices, Panic Attacks, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little backstory about an original character I created named Tone and the story about his mental issues and how they affect him. As well as gives a little insight about his life and some other issues he has as well.</p><p>I imagine the character looking and being voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my OC, Tone.  
> I do have short stories about him in another MBC fanfic as well.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

_**Teenage Tone:**_  

 

14-year-old Tone sat near the window of his house, looking out from it into the backyard. Since Tone has been on medication, his mood swings and schizophrenia have been under control but he did fidget and or get ancy randomly. ...Not so much the voices in his head., though Those two never stop bickering with each other and/or bothering him. Plus, he never did tell the doctors about them. Tone has a hard time opening up as it is, let alone wanting to tell a complete stranger that he hears and sees things in his head. His parents were watching him from inside the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, they looked at each other.

“I hope this medication works.” His Father told his Mother.

“I hope so, too. It hurts to see Tone suffer and hurt. I know that he can not help it and it will never go away or will be cured but I want to try to ease it a bit. Not for us but for him. Imagine all the stress and pain he goes through for years now because of all of this. Poor darling.” His Mother said.

“I know what you mean. Plus, I just want him to be able to do things that he likes to do and not letting things get to him. I know he will have outbursts but still I hope this will help him.” The Father said back. The Mother looked back at Tone. He still was looking out the window.

“Tone also starts High School in 2 weeks. In a new district and town for him as well. Tone rarely has been outside since we moved here. He even gets too nervous to answer the door.” The Mother said then looked back at her husband.

“We already talked to his teachers about his issues and what he needs help with. They will help him, I promise you. I am glad they understand and know how to help handle him with his problems and issues. Tone will be okay. Plus, he knows if someone is bothering him or bullying him that he needs to go tell an adult. We will just have to remind Tone again before school officially starts. do not worry.” The Dad said. Suddenly, they looked outside the kitchen once again and they saw Tone shaking. It was not like a fit or any thing but more like he was cold, though, it was hot outside but the house was cool inside. Tone has low tolerance to certain things and texture issues. One of those things is being too cold or too hot. It made Tone stress out and panicky. It stopped a minute later and nothing else happened after that...until that evening.

Tone was in his room, listening to music on a low volume and sitting on his floor against the wall, playing/working with some playdoh that his Mother got him to help him relieve stress. It helps Tone when he feels like he needs to work with his hands and keep his mind busy. Which is why he always carries at least a stress ball with him wherever he goes. As he was playing with the playdoh, he suddenly stop and sat straight up. His back touched the wall.

“I am busy. Go away.” Tone piped up. It was the voices. They decided to stop for a surprise visit and Tone become nervous and a bit mad at the same time.

“Oh, come on, Tone. We just want to play with you.” One of the voices said, which was his bad/naughty voice. The other voice was a more playful, bubbly, good voice.

“No, _you_ just want to be bother me and as you can see I am busy.” Tone said back.

“Wimp.” The Bad voice said. Tone began to shake.

“Leave me alone.” Tone said, now both getting upset and angry.

“Awe, look at the pathetic crybaby. He does want to play with the big kids.” The Bad voice said. Tone always try to stop the voices but some of the time, he could not stop them.

“Please..stop.” Tone said, starting to cry.

“Ah, boo-hoo. Does the baby need a binky or his blanky?” The voice said. The good voice was saying nothing basically keeping out of the drama.

“Shut up!” Tone said, holding his head and with hands over his ears, thinking he could block out the voices but doing that but it dis not work or help at all.

“You are loser, Abernathy and always will be a loser. Just like the bullies, teachers and evern the adoption agen...” Suddenly, Tone screamed.

“STOP IT, JUST STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM NOT A LOSER! SHUT UP!” Tone shouted.

“Yes, you are. Stop trying to make yourself believe things that you _know_ that you truly don't.” The Bad voice said.

“SCREW YOU!” Tone shouted. As the voice would not suddenly began to rock back and forth against the bedroom wall, panicking, saying “shut up” over and over again. Even then the voice wouldn't stop telling Tone he was nothing. Tone let out a huge scream just as his parents burst through his bedroom and his Father was getting him to stop hurting himself.

“Tone, calm down! ..Tone! Stop.” The Father said. It was not helping. The Father forcefully had to Tone still and be firm with him, otherwise, Tone will not hear or it would get through to him.

“Hey! Tone, enough!” The Father said. Tone stopped and looked at his Dad, then his Mother and quickly around his room before looking at his Dad once again, panting. Tone wrapped his arms around his Dad and began to cry. His Father sighed and hugged him back.

“I'm sorry, Tone. I did not want to do that.” The Father said.

“I am not mad at you! ...I am such a loser...messed up...worthless. You deserve a better son than me.” Tone said, sobbing. The Mother got on to the ground and leaned against Tone and wrapped her arms around both of them.

“Tone, we love you. You are not any of those things! You're an amazing young man. Adopted or not, you are our son and we are here for you. What you were born with and what your biological parents put you through, your Father and I can and really do understand the issues and problems you have endured and still do each day. We know it is not easy and it takes times.” His Mother said.

“But I am alone! No one supports me or cares about me and the stuff I do.” Tone said, crying more.

“But you're not alone, Tone! You not only have one person but at least 3 people you know that supports and cares about you.” His Mother told him.

“Who?” Tone asked. His Father looked at Tone's face and smiled.

“Us and Grandma. She, Mom and I support and care about you. Not to mention that we love you. By the way, we are never going to stop telling you how much we love you because we will always love you, Tone. No matter what.” His Father told him.

“And will always be here for you, too. You do not have to be afraid to tell or ask us any thing.p.” His Mother added. Tone calmed down and smiled.

“Thanks, Mom and Dad. I know it is not going to be easy but I am trying.” Tone said.

“And that is all we are asking of you, honey.” His Mother said. A minute later, all of them let go and go up from the floor.

“Come on, downstairs. Dinner is ready.” His Mother said. One of the requirement for Tone was actually eating more. His metabolism is very fast so to keep up his energy enough during the day, he has to eat a couple of snacks along with 3 meals a day, every day. He was on the border of looking anorexic. He was 5'4” and weighed only 60 pounds (he was 49 pounds about a month ago). It was caused by Tone's voices telling him not to eat like a pig and just not wanting to eat. Tone hated the way he looked and always worse baggy clothing to hide his thin, stick-like body. He ate enough just to shut up the voices but that moade him land up in ER about a month and a half ago after his Mother found him passed out on the living room floor when they lived in their old town. He was barely breathing and looked like he was dead.

His Mom and Dad always tried to get him to eat and drink but he wouldn't. Forcing it down his thorat would make him want to physically hurt himself or feel sick. The Doctors at the ER had to keep him there for a few days to run tests and get him stable again. He was severely dehydrated and malnurished. Tone even had to wear a cathiter because he couldn't make him pee. He gained 8 pounds at the hospital and had enough liquids in his body before he was stable enough to go home. Since then, it took Tone a couple of days actually force himself to eat but after that, he has been eating and drinking more. He had a long way to go until he was at his goal weigh but every thing was going great so far.

“Okay.” Tone said, heading downstairs. His parents followed him behind him as Tone went in to the kicthen to help set up the table and sat down to eat. The rest of the night went pretty well. They played a board game and watched TV together as a family. Tone was starting to feel happy for once and actually having fun. He knew it was going to take some time but he was going to go at his pace.

Later that night, Tone was getting ready for bed in his room. He suddenly had an urge and went to his parent's room. They were already in bed but not asleep. Tone knocked on their door and went inside after getting the okay from them. When he went in, his parents were wearing their pajamas, reading their books but looking up at Tone.

“Is there anything you need, Tone?” His Dad asked. Tone took a breath.

“I just wanted to say goodnight and..and..I also wanted to say that I am so glad and happy to have you both as my parents. Thank you for being here for me and accepting me as who I am. Not trying to make me into someone that I do not want to be or am not.” Tone said. His parents smiled.

“And we are so happy that you are in our life. You are the best son any one could ever ask for and we love you for who you are.” His Mom said. Tone smiled. Starting to feel nervous, Tone deicded it was time to go back into his room and hed to bed himself

“Well, um..goodnight!” Tone said then carefully shutting the door and hurried back to his room where a little bit later was fast asleep in his bed.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
